Alma Perdida
by GreenIllusions
Summary: Solo era un alma más, perdida en esa guerra, queriendo escapar de ese destino que le ha tocado. DH.


_Hace tiempo que no escribía sobre el mundo de Harry Potter, pero la depresión postDH me ha dejado con esas ansias de mantener con vida todos los personajes de la saga, y no solo en mí memoria. Así que escogiendo mi pijama más comoda, lo mejor de mi reproductor y mi taza de leche (chocolate no, que ando en dieta), he vuelto a escribir y debo agradecer al meme de Varitas Fuera de Dryadeh por haberme inspirado, porque de lo contario estaría estancada._

_Este one shot, viene como respuesta al prompt de Dryadeh "Dramione en la sala de los menesteres", y a pesar de que soy dramionera de pura sangre, esta es la segunda vez que me atrevo a escribir algo de ellos. Como esto ya se esta alargando lo corto aquí, solo espero que les agrade._

_:)_

_._

* * *

><p><strong>Alma Perdida<strong>

* * *

><p><em> "And Teach me wrong from right<br>And I'll show you what I can be"_

**_Savin me - Nickelback_**

* * *

><p><em>¿A escuchado bien? ¿Su chica?" <em>

Las palabras le saben a hiel. Amargas, corrosivas, insoportables. Aprieta los puños, los dientes, la varita. Siente la tensión sobre sus músculos, el peso de una carga muerta en sus hombros, como si las palabras del maldito ipobretón/i se tratasen de una avalancha que lo ha enterrado vivo. Para qué negarlo, lo han sorprendido, tanto como las renovadas ganas de aplicar todas las enseñanzas de su iquerida tía Bella/i en el pelirrojo.

Aunque no le da tiempo de pensar en ello cuando le toca huir de nuevo, mientras corre entre trastos amontonados y basura olvidada, evitando maldiciones que vuelan sobre su cabeza. Gregory ha decidido no escucharle, invocando cruciattus y avadas cada dos por tres, mientras que Blaise ha dejado su papel de aristócrata y bufón, para calzarse sus mejores galas Slytherin, con cada uno de sus ataques. Él en cambio no puede invocar más que unos cuantos_ Protego_, así como unas pocas maldiciones que hasta un niño de primer año podrían evitar. No tiene ganas de luchar, levantar la varita ya se le antoja demasiado pesado, solo desea escapar de aquella pesadilla; y si en su camino se le atraviesa Weasley, quizá (solo quizá) darle un buen puñetazo en la cara. ¿La razón? Que importaba, solo quería sacarse esa rabia que le había invadido cuando la comadreja hablo.

Acelero su paso, afianzando el agarre de la varita de su madre y tratando de apartar aquellas palabras que ahora martillaban su mente. Un _Bombarda_ lo obligo a abrirse paso entre un montón de calderos amontonados y libros polvorientos, separándose de sus compañeros. No le dio importancia, pues a la final mientras mayor distancia hubiera entre la batalla y él, mejor. Corrió en la dirección a donde suponía debía encontrarse la salida. Derecha, izquierda, nuevamente a la derecha, salto unos cuantos libros, y volvió a cruzar hacia la izquierda, para encontrarse en con un espacio de tan solo dos metros de ancho, sin salida.

Ahogo una maldición.

Estaba a punto de regresar sobre sus pasos en busca del camino correcto hacia la salida, cuando al voltearse se encontró frente a frente a una varita que ahora le apuntaba directo al rostro. Maldijo su suerte, esta vez sin contenerse.

Hermione Granger se encontraba a unos pasos a delante de él, su varita en alto y una mirada decidida, como de aquellos que se ven obligados a actuar en contra de su voluntad, pero que están dispuestos a hacerlo si es necesario. Una mirada que le recordaba que estaban en guerra, y que ya no era los mismos niños que se insultaban mutuamente en el colegio. Ya no era un juego.

No pudo resistirla, así que aparto su mirada de la de ella. Sus ojos vagaron por su rostro, hasta su varita y de ahí a su brazo. Llevaba el jersey remangado, por lo cual pudo vislumbrar el fino trazado negro que ahora contaminaba su piel. Sintió nauseas, el sabor de la bilis en su paladar, y sus ganas de salir corriendo aumentaron, más al recordar el cómo había llegado ese tatuaje ahí. Se sintió culpable por no haberlo impedido.

La castaña se dio cuenta de su repentina palidez, así como a donde iba dirigida su mirada. Y como si se tratara de una abominación, se apresuro a cubrirlo. La mirada de ambos se encontró.

- Yo...- Comenzó a decir, más Hermione lo silenció al levantar la varita de nuevo.

- ¿Tú qué, Malfoy? - Preguntó, en un tono de voz duro, frío, lleno de rencor.

Trago saliva.

- Yo nunca quise esto.- Susurro, bajando la mirada y clavándola en sus zapatos negros, los cuales se encontraban manchados de polvo.- Nunca...-

Algo en sus palabras debió conmoverla, pues la chica bajo su varita. Ninguno hablo, no tenían nada que decirse. O al menos eso era lo que pensaba Hermione, pues al volver a posar sus ojos en los de Malfoy, se encontró con una tormenta de sentimientos ocultos en esos orbes grises. Ahora fue ella quién trago saliva.

- Lo siento.- Dijo el rubio, dando un paso hacia ella.

Y antes de que los dos pudieran hacer algo más, un estruendo desestabilizo su mundo, uno que hizo que la montaña de cacharros que se alzaban entre ellos se viniera abajo, justo como un alud, sobre ellos.

Fue Draco Malfoy quién reacciono. Haciendo gala de sus reflejos como buscador, se lanzo contra la chica, cubriendo su cuerpo con el suyo y rodando por el piso a un lugar seguro, y mientras el mundo parecía desmoronarse antes sus ojos, bajo la sombra de lo que parecía ser una mesa, Draco Maldoy (sangre pura) salvo a Hermione Granger (sangre sucia). Increíble, pero cierto.

Sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo. Estupefacción por parte de ella, una muda disculpa por parte de él. Y por unos breves segundos el tiempo pareció detenerse, como si la guerra se hubiera detenido justo en ese momento. Con sus cuerpos juntos, tan cerca como nunca se habrían de haber encontrado y sus alientos entremezclándose, cálidos, a pesar de su respiración acelerada. Fue breve su encuentro, lo suficiente para que ambos escucharan el palpitar del corazón del otro, uno que no era tan diferente del propio.

En segundos, el sonido de la batalla había vuelto a inundarlos y la magia de aquel encuentro desapareció. Ambos se apartaron como si sus pieles quemaran, se pusieron de pie y sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse.

- Lo siento.- Volvió a repetir el chico, antes de darse vuelta y correr lejos de ella. Él no tenía cabida ahí, junto a _la chica_ de Weasley, y aquel pensamiento se le clavo en el pecho, como si de espinas se tratase.

Hermione se mantuvo en su lugar, el tiempo suficiente para ver como la figura de Malfoy se perdía entre aquel laberinto de cachivaches, y su corazón recobraba su ritmo normal. Lo suficiente para reconocer la verdad en las palabras del Malfoy, el peso de la culpa y la compasión escondida en sus ojos fríos, aquella alma que aun permanecía completa, a pesar de que yaciera herida. Aquella revelación la había pillado de sorpresa, pues en aquel instante se dio cuenta que Draco Malfoy podía ser muchas cosas (_mentiroso, mimado, ególatra, vanidoso, cruel…_) pero definitivamente no era Mortifago, y por lo tanto ni un asesino ni un torturador. Solo era un alma más, perdida en esa guerra, queriendo escapar de ese destino que le ha tocado.

Justo como ella.

* * *

><p><em>¿Ves ese botón ahí abajo? Si, el gracioso. No temas, no muerde. Un <strong>review<strong> puede salvar la vida de un gatito. Así que: ¿Que esperas? Si llegaste hasta aquí, no te cuesta nada, comenta._

_:)_

_¡Saludos!_


End file.
